This invention relates to a process for preparing soybean food products, for example, vegetable whipping cream which has excellent whipping properties, shape retention and preservability, by employing a soybean aqueous infusion.
More particularly, the invention relates to a process for preparing soybean food products such as whipping cream, frozen dessert, cooking sauce, vegetable beverage and dessert by using soybean aqueous infusion as one of the main ingredients.
A process for preparing confectionary whipping cream will now be described as an exemplary prior art process.
A confectionary whipping cream has been prepared conventionally based on milk fat containing from 40% to 45% by weight of fat. Since the so-called whipping cream is prepared from "milk" which is used as a main and basic material, it usually shows such disadvantages, when whipped physically, as a poor resistance to continuous stirring and a high sensitivity to temperature, which causes the product to easily undergo separation of milk serum and deformation. Due to the disadvantages mentioned above, the handling thereof should be so strict as to require skilled workers for smooth production thereof.
It has been frequently attempted to prepare soybean food products such as soybean whipping cream, etc. by employing soybean milk as a main ingredient. However, the attempts have brought forth only little success since it was difficult to remove an undesirable bean-like flavor from finished products. Therefore, the soybean food products thus prepared have been unpopular among consumers and moreover are accompanied by similar disadvantages to those prepared from "milk", as was heretofore explained.